


[Podfic] Creeper Alert

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Podfic & Podficced Works, Single Parent Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Creeper Alert," by A_Diamond.Stiles wasn’t far from the park when the first call came in. On the face of it, there was nothing too out of the ordinary: a citizen concerned about a twenty- to thirty-year-old man hanging out at a park, staring at kids. It was the kind of this guy seems like a creeper call they got at least a few times a week.The guy in question stood against a nearby tree, arms crossed in a leather jacket that looked way too hot—warm—for the weather, and a five o’clock shadow that was more of an eleven o’clock shadow dusting the edges of a terrifying scowl.It was a good look for him, honestly.





	[Podfic] Creeper Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Creeper Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980115) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 



**Author's Note:**

> Made for A_Diamond as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate 2018 charity auction. 
> 
> Thanks for listening. If you've enjoyed the story, please take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.


End file.
